Allí en la nada
by Whatever.912
Summary: Light y sus momentos en aquello que no es la tierra ni el cielo. Luego de morir se da cuenta de muchas cosas...
1. Chapter 1

Blanco.

Abrí mis ojos, o eso pareció haber pasado. Todo lo que vi fue blanco. Nada mas que eso.

Es un sueño?

Una fantasía?

Frases como esas rondaban por mi cabeza.

Allí, en ese momento , toda mi vida pasó por mi cabeza, todo, desde que era pequeño, cosas que ni siquiera recordaba. Hasta el último detalle. Todo pareció ser rápido, pero a la misma vez muy lento… el tiempo no se definía, o yo no pude definirlo, cualquiera de las opciones… ya no importaba.

-Bueno…-Me decía a mi mismo, tratando de convencerme-He muerto… Llegué! Llegué!, Ryuk, he llegado! Al lugar donde quisieron que fuera! Todos ustedes! MALDITOS! Me traicionaron… A UN DIOS! AL DIOS DEL NUEVO MUNDO!- Estaba totalmente descontrolado, gritaba como demente, o talvez estaba demente… Mis gritos se esfumaban en la blancura…Nadie me escuchaba.

Comencé a correr, esperando llegar a alguna parte, buscando algo que hacer … Busqué en mi bolsillo, no tenía ropa.

Parecía que ya habían pasado varios días, y mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas, y yo seguía corriendo. De vez en cuando aparecía un plato de comida, comencé a pensar que no había muerto, sino que me habían encerrado en un psiquiátrico… pero me di cuenta de que no era así. Por más que durmiera, no tenía sueño, por más que comiera, no tenía hambre, por más que tomara, no tenía sed, por mas que llorara, no estaba triste, por más que soñara… No tenía ambiciones ni sueños. El único sentimiento que habitaba mi cabeza era la melancolía.

Todo lo que había hecho en mi vida, todo llevaba a esto. Este maldito vacío que se está comiendo mi cabeza… No podía. No podía pensar, no podía hacer nada.

Corría. Lo único que me dejaba sentir un poco de satisfacción, un poco de viento, de vez en cuando, me gustaba sentirlo. Otra cosa que hacía… bueno, un hombre desnudo en la nada…. Supongo que se imaginan, pero en realidad lo hacía por diversión, no había nada más para hacer…

Recordaba aquellas palabras:

No irás al cielo ni al infierno.

Y pensaba: Mierda! Por qué tuve que usar esa cosa! Por el bien de las personas que habitan en aquel mundo, las buenas personas? Al diablo con esooo! Todas ellas podrán ir tranquilas al cielo…serán felices… y el único perjudicado aquí soy yo… Dónde están todas las otras personas que usaron el maldito cuaderno? Por qué no están conmigo? LOS NECESITOOO! Misa, por favor, ven conmigo, ahora te amaré de verdad, lo juro! Mikami, no me enojaré contigo, después de todo no fuiste tu el culpable… a ti también te amaré! A todos! Por favor vengan…

Desesperación.

Comencé a inventarme chistes, de los cuales me reía yo solo… esa risa que llenaba el vacío…cada vez me enamoraba más de mi. Un espejo apareció, y ayudó con eso. Mi cara… cada vez me parecía mas linda… y como yo era la única persona que me acompañaba… Llegué a amarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Si, todo ahora es perfecto, no importa si es el mundo o la nada, es MI mundo perfecto, si quería que sólo hubieran buenas personas, pues aquí es perfecto, ¿Hay alguien más perfecto que yo? No lo creo.

Los días pasan, sigo siendo solo yo, la perfección. Aunque me gustaría que hubieran otras personas a las cuales enseñarles a ser perfectos, como yo.

Siguen pasando los días, sigo siendo perfecto. Cuando de repente caigo a un agujero y como en un tobogán llego a otro lugar. A lo lejos puedo divisar 4 siluetas : 4 humanos.

Caminé, y noté que las 4 siluetas también lo hicieron. Seguimos acercándonos, pero no logré identificar los rostros.

Uno estaba frente mio, cara a cara, pero su cara era algo diferente, no tenia rasgos, era totalmente plano, pero su cuerpo era como el de una mujer. Se acercó y tocó mi cara con su mano. También me pareció haber escuchado pronunciar mi nombre. Mientras me tocaba, yo también toqué su "cara", y ésta no pareció moverse. Miré su cuerpo, y la primera imagen que llegó a mi cabeza fue Misa Amane, mi esposa mientras vivía… Luego pude notar que en la cara de la silueta comenzaban a aparecer ondas y comenzaba a formarse rasgos. Retiré mi mano para observar la transformación. El humanoide tomó mi mano y pronunció mi nombre.

-Light Yagami.-

Su boca no había alcanzado a formarse, sus ojos ya estaban algo desarrollados y miraron todo mi cuerpo, después de eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. La observé un poco, pero una mano en mi espalda llamó mi atención. Volteé.

Un hombrecito castaño jalaba de mi remera, que por cierto, acababa de aparecer.

-Señor, no encuentro mi casa, podría ayudarme?-

Era yo, mi yo niño.

-Cómo te llamas?-

-Light-

Así era. Es que este lugar está tratando de confundirme más de lo que ya estoy? Acaso no morí y alguien está controlándome? Y por qué él? Y qué son estas cosas?

-No lo sé tampoco yo- Otra persona me habló por detrás. Era L, Ryuuzaki, Ryuga, o como sea su nombre.

-Q-qué haces tú aquí?-

-No lo sé , ni me interesa saberlo.-

-Podrías ayudarme a descubrirlo, juntos pod…-

-No- Me interrumpió.-No quiero saber que es esto, no quiero investigar contigo y estoy bien de esta forma.-

-Ryuuzaki?, Eres tu?.-

Se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, lo descubriré yo solo, siempre has sido un inútil.-Esperaba que negara eso, o que al menos dijera que sí, no lo sé, esperaba alguna respuesta, pero se dedicó a mirar al niño junto a mi.

-Hola niño, quieres ser mi amigo?- Le sonrió al pequeño que asintió con la cabeza, lo tomó de la mano y fueron saltando juntos. No quiero saber a qué lleva eso.

Fui a encontrarme con la primera silueta, se había convertido en Misa.

-Liiiiiiiight!- Saltó a mi pecho.

-Mi-Miss-Misa?- La abracé algo extrañado.

Me miró a los ojos y luego me besó la mejilla.-Soy yo, Light.- Sonrió.

-Por qué estás aquí? Tu seguiste viva después de que yo muriera…-

Puso un dedo en mis labios.-Eso no es lo que importa, mi amor, ahora estoy aquí contigo.-

Extrañaba un poco a esta chica, me gusta saber que soy amado, no me había dado cuenta antes.

Vinieron mi yo niño y Ryuuzaki donde nosotros.

-Que lindo niño!- Dijo Misa tomándolo en sus brazos.

-Qu-quién eres tu?- Dijo el pequeño yo tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Misa.

-Yo soy Misa Amane, y tu?-

-Yo soy Light Yagami.-

-Light? Mi Light?- Me miró.-Y entonces tu quién eres?-

-Yo también soy Light, parece que este lugar quiso que me encontrara con mi yo niño.-

-Kyaaaa! Eras tieeernoo – Dijo estirándole las mejillas al pequeño.

-Noo, suéltame!- Se deshizo de las manos de la chica y se dirigió a mi.

-Tu eres mi yo del futuro?-

-Así es.-

-Hmp… Así que mi yo del futuro….Y por qué nos encontramos aquí?-

-Verás, yo morí y vine a este lugar, muchas cosas extrañas aparecen…- No quise contarle de mi desgracia.

-Moriste?...Morí?..CÓMO?- Al decir eso se esfumó, se elevó un poco y luego solo quedó un polvo verde.

-Espera mini Light!- Misa recogió el polvo.

Ryuuzaki se alejó, caminando despacio.

-Mini Light!- Misa seguía buscando al pequeño.

-Creo que se fue…-

-Lo se…todo se va…tu te fuiste…- Bajó un poco la mirada y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

De nuevo lo mismo…¿Por qué todos tienen que recordarme que me fui, que no cumplí mi objetivo, que me ganó un niño en pijama? ¿¡¿Por qué?

-Misa.. yo… agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, fuiste de gran ayuda, pero lamentablemente nada de lo que hicimos importa ya…- Miré hacia arriba, esperando encontrar algo…

Misa me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a agitarme.-No digas eso! Todo lo que hicimos valió la pena! Todo lo que hiciste… valió la pena, Light, tú moriste por esa causa, y aunque no iguala tu vida, fue importante, y tal vez más gente en el mundo adopte tu objetivo, y algún día , tal vez, el mundo será como tú lo deseabas, mi vida.-

Había olvidado lo que se sentía… Ser apoyado, valorado. Había olvidado la forma en que esta chica me apoyaba. Tal vez no lo noté antes, pero siento como si ahora mismo la necesitara , como si siempre la hubiera necesitado, o tal vez no sólo a ella, siempre necesité a alguien… puede que así sea.

Por un momento me pareció que el rostro frente a mí era la única cosa que necesitaba para seguir consiente. Pero sólo fue por un momento, luego de mirarlo un buen tiempo se esfumó, de la misma manera que lo había hecho el niño anteriormente.

Otra vez este lugar me quita lo que quiero, otro deseo destrozado.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Ryuuzaki, quien había desaparecido unos minutos atrás.

Necesito alguien con quién hablar.

**Hoola lectores :D bueno, a ver, esto no es exactamente lo mismo que al principio… Pero es que quiero que Light tenga sentimientos! Cambió un poco el sentido del primer capítulo a este, eso puede causar que alguna de las personas a las que les había gustado el primer capítulo no les guste este… Perdónenme TwT , pero en fin, vamos a hacer que Light sienta el dolor! MUAHAHAHAHA (? Okay…em… quieren otro capítulo?**


End file.
